


Proper Behavior

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Muse's Story of Chance Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Marlene wanted something different, something free. When the opportunity arises, will she take it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Story of Chance Fest





	Proper Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Muse's Story of Chance Fest! Chosen prompts were Victorian Era, Condemn, and "You stand there and accuse me, but where were you at the time?”
> 
> Slightly rushed, so lack of era parallels and beta mistakes are my own.

Marlene leaned slightly in her velvet seat; she had to do it in a discreet manner if she didn’t want her colleagues to reprimand her for proper posture. After all, as a family member of the Sacred Four–the name given to the four royal founding families in Diagon Alley–Marlene had a reputation to uphold for the townsfolk.

At first, she protested against seeing the play. She didn’t see the appeal of men–and the occasional woman–dressing in peculiar clothes and portraying themselves as madmen. Though Marlene was basing her opinion on what she’d heard from the towns’ ramblings; this would be her first true experience. 

What changed Marlene’s mind to attend the performance was the fact that she was tired. She was tired of holding herself ‘together’. She was tired of presenting herself as a perfect model of modesty, upholding the traditions of a proper royal. Marlene longed for something fresh, something improper. 

Something free. 

Actors were perfect presenters for doing or behaving however they choose. Marlene would like to see the unruly actions in person; it could potentially inspire her next course of action. 

So there she was, making an attempt to balance her comfort with the unease of her corset and lace bonnet for the sake of curiosity. How long does it take for a damn play to begin? 

At least the seating aided in her solace. The ornate balcony in Godric’s Theater was the finest the town had to offer with velvet material smooth to the touch. Gold adorned the walls and chairs, and a portrait of the Sacred Four founders hung on the wall near the exit. 

The space sat at a decent angle for a front view of the stage below. Burgundy drapes concealed any props set on the circular platform; at least seeing it would have appeased part of her inquisitiveness. 

“Don’t look too drab,” whispered a voice next to hers. “The common-folk below are looking at us just as much as they’re observing the play.” 

Marlene forced a smile on her face and tilted her head towards the owner of the voice, her eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Thank you, Narcissa. It would be a shame to make a foul impression to the public,” Marlene remarked, edge laced in her tone. 

The glint in the elegant blonde’s eyes told Marlene that Narcissa had caught the edginess but chose to ignore it. Narcissa folded her hands together in her lap and nodded affirmatively; not a single pinned-up curl was poking out of place. 

“Yes,” Narcissa said lofty, “such a shame.” She shifted her attention to the stage below.

Once Marlene was sure Narcissa wasn’t looking, she dropped her smile and wrinkled her nose. Narcissa was of Founder Salazar’s royal line, and she made a fine confidant behind closed doors. Though her public appearance was an absolute top priority, thus tinging their relationship with tension every now and then. 

It wouldn’t stop Marlene from her mission this time. Marlene perched a finger underneath her chin, the soft material of her glove brushed against her skin soothingly. She was a patient woman majority of the time, but the wait for the performance to start was testing that patience. 

A force above must have heard her thoughts because the lights dimmed throughout the theater sans the stage. Marlene could only make out the outline of a few heads sectioned off below, however, the need to scrutinize the other spectators died as the drapes opened with the reverberating resonance of instruments. 

A single man stood center stage, his shirt ruffled like a woman’s frills with the top buttons unbuttoned. His suspenders were attached to dark trousers, and he was barefoot. His dark tousled hair hit his shoulders, and his eyes glimmered in the spotlight. 

Marlene didn’t know what or who the actor intended to be, but looking at him made her breath hitch. 

Soon enough, another man appeared through the bottom of the stage, earning gasps throughout the theater–even Marlene had placed a hand over her lips for a brief moment. His ginger hair was short, and he had on similar attire to the first actor on the stage. The two addressed one another casually, roaming about the platform and using their bodies to create the scenes vividly. 

Marlene followed along with every step, every word, and every emotion conveyed between the two. She gathered the play was about two criminals pleading their innocence when someone else commits a crime the pair had yet to commit; it was odd yet fascinating. 

She was further astounded how the story was told between the two with only their persons and the music. That was never described to her about actors and plays before. As she mentally grumbled, she listened to the actors interacted in the scene. 

“You stand there and accuse me, but where were you at the time?” the dark-haired actor demanded to his associate. 

His associate threw his hands in the air, feigning offense. “I was in the market with my wife! I have plenty of witnesses to confirm my claims, Alfred. You and I were the only ones privy to the plan…” 

“Folly! The idea was plain, dear Scott. Anyone could have conjured such a plot and committed the damn crime!” 

Marlene was completely engrossed in the risque and vulgar performance happening on the stage below. It proved to be much better than she had originally anticipated; she had to know more.

* * *

Marlene gripped her shawl around her shoulders as she trekked through the narrow corridor of the ‘actors wing’ in the theater. It consisted of a few rooms attached to the stables out back, so Marlene didn’t have to look far for one of the actors that just performed. Without knowing which door belonged to which man, Marlene took a risk and knocked on the first door on the left. 

She held her breath, maintaining a confident stance as she waited for someone to open the door and address her. 

Fortunately, it was one of the men she wanted to find. Unfortunately, it was the man who initially took her breath away. 

He leaned casually against the frame, his arm outstretched high. As if he didn’t tower her enough despite her high footwear. What she noticed then that she hadn’t before was the fact that his eyes were grey, like the color of melted silver. It was his voice that stopped her from staring and embarrassing herself. 

“Quite a surprise seeing an elite from my cousin’s circle,” he drawled, tilting his head as his eyes swept over her form. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Marlene had never felt so exposed under a man’s gaze despite her covered body, but she wouldn’t allow him to know that. Her thought process slowed down when his words registered in her mind. 

“Cousin?” she said quizzically. How had she not known...

He smirked. “Ah yes, the family was efficient in their efforts to condemn me and obscure my  _ obscene _ behavior.” The man straightened up only to bow dramatically with circling hand motions. “I’m Sirius Black, former handsome black sheep of the Black line. I’m still handsome, but now I’m a paid entertainer.” 

Marlene was speechless, which didn’t happen often. More questions formed in her mind than initially intended, and he had to know that because his smirk only grew. 

“I see that reaction more often than not,” he said. “Though that means you came here for another reason.” Sirius leaned forward, a little closer to Marlene. “Would you care to indulge me of that reason?” 

There was still a distance, but his action still made her cheeks flame a bit. Despite that, it didn’t deter her interests. 

“I want to know how it feels,” she found herself saying. “To conduct yourself so recklessly.” 

“Recklessness is my natural talent, Miss,” Sirius replied with a deep chuckle. He held out a hand. “If you really wish to know about how it feels to unbound to modesty, I’ll show you.” 

Her grip tightened more on her shawl; the material would rip if she tugged at it. This was not proper behavior, but that’s what she’d grown tired of yes? Now she had to factor in the newfound information of Sirius’ line. Would she be able to look Narcissa in the eye? Was the idea of freedom truly that tempting? 

It was if her hand grasping his and entering the room had anything to say about it. 


End file.
